The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: I really suck at One-Shot Summaries so please just read this


**Hey guys, I will get around to updating my other stories, but until then enjoy this one. I was inspired by a new My Chemical Romance song called The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU, or the song by My Chemical Romance**

**Al rights are reserved for NBC and Dick Wolf. Also Reprise Records and My Chemical Romance**

Elliot's Point of View:

It's nighttime, and I for the fight time in a couple of years had no place to go home to. I couldn't (or shouldn't) ask Olivia because she just got out of a relationship, though I knew it wouldn't last.

"El?" Her sweet voice broke the silence, but I didn't respond. I was searching for this song that Lizzie was OBSESSED with. After a minute I look up. Olivia smirks, leans over me and types in the name. _The Only Hope For Me Is You by My Chemical Romance. _Of course she of all people would know, the person who wasn't even related to Lizzie would of course know. My eyes followed her as I looked up at her inquisitively.

"She pre-ordered the album on I-tunes and got this track instantly."

"Oh," I seriously sounded dumb right about now.

"Don't worry El, the thing is, I kinda let her use my credit card, so it's her early birthday present from me," I stared at her shocked, "She doesn't know the number," she explained "she came over knowing you would say no, and I typed the number into my laptop to let her purchase the cd, also so she wouldn't know my credit card number, and got it for her, for her birthday."

"But why?" I asked in awe.

"Because, she isn't getting anything for Christmas from me," Olivia responded lightly.

"You're lying"

"I know but truthfully, only because I like this song," she smiled, and pressed the play button on the computer, pulling her chair over towards me.

_Remember me [6x]_

She closed her eyes, leaning back into her chair. Her beautiful lips forming the word as she softly started singing along.

_Where  
Where will we stand?  
When all the lights go out  
Across these city streets_

Her eyes fluttered open looking at me, like it was some sort of statement._  
Where were you when  
All of the embers fell  
I still remember the__m__  
Covered in ash  
Covered in glass  
Covered in all my friends  
I still  
Think of the bombs they built_

__Remembering the chorus I started murmuring then moving closer, her eyes following me. I was unable to think, as my heart started pounding in my chest.  
_If __there's a place__ that I could be?  
Th__e__n I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
_I placed my hand onto of hers, still singing. She looked down on it, then back up, her eyes making complete eye contact this time.

_And if we can find where we belong,  
We'll have to make it on our own.  
Face all the __pain__ and take it o__n__  
Because the only hope for me is you  
Alone  
_

My hand ran up her arm and onto her cheek. I noticed that her breathing came out faster now, still murmuring the song. My face moved closer._  
How would you be  
Many as after the disaster that we've seen  
What we have learned  
Of all the people burning  
In purifying flame_

My lips connected with hers in a slow purifying, burning kiss. Remarkably she responded, her arm slowly creeping up around my neck, as I tangled my fingers into her beautiful amber locks

_I say it's okay  
I know you can tell  
And though you can see me smile  
I still  
Think of the guns they sell_

If _there's a place __that I could be?  
Th__e__n I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can find where we belong,  
We'll have to make it on our own.  
Face all the __pain__ and take it o__n__  
Because the only hope for me is you  
Alone  
_

We broke apart, the kiss lasted what felt like forever, but in reality it wasn't that long, though I wish otherwise.

"El," Olivia breathed out, her forehead now resting against mine.

"Yeah Liv," I muttered, running my hands through her silky hair. She pulled her head back to get a better view of me, her chocolate malted orbs staring straight into my icy blue ones, melting them.

"I..." she paused for a minute collecting herself, like she didn't know what to say, or how to say it, "I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie." My vice was compassionate, loving.

"Livvie," she mused, "I like it." She smiled_  
The only hope for me  
The only hope for me is you  
The only hope  
For me is you  
The only hope  
For me is you  
__The only hope  
For me is you  
The only hope  
_

She looked back at me then got up, holding her hand out for me. I stood up wrapping her in an embrace, her head resting against my chest._  
If __there's a place__ that I could be?  
Th__e__n I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can find where we belong,  
We'll have to make it on our own.  
Face all the __pain__ and take it o__n__  
Because the only hope for me is you  
Alone_

The only hope for me is you [9x]  
Alone  


I pressed my lips to the top of her head, then breathed in. I was perfect.

"I love you," I murmured, knowing I was ready to remind her for the rest of our lives.

"I love you too El" She looked up and I kissed her again as the song faded into the background_  
Remember me [4x]_

True loves should never be forgotten. And for Liv and I, the only way we are now, and forever capable of surviving I with each other. We slowly danced to silence, but it wasn't the music that mattered it was the company we were with.


End file.
